


Unexpected night

by Azazzel0919



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazzel0919/pseuds/Azazzel0919
Summary: Please note that this piece can be considered for 18+
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this piece can be considered for 18+

It was a late afternoon and sam was wearing a nice fitting skirt with a peach color Blouse she was still in extasy of the evening she had just spent with charles (not exclusive yet) while in her daydream Marshall approach her and complemented her Attire and invite sam to his apartment and sam asked if it could wait while she changed and Marshall looked at her up and down and said sorry sam unfortunately it can't do you mind? sam thinking it may have to be a time sensitive issue she said okay walking in to his apartment first Marshall toke a good look at her ass and smiled sam had a sit and said how may I help you Marshall him shyly saying I really needed some company after having a chat with Marshall he sneaked in a kiss and sam responded back to the kiss still hungry from the evening she had spent she ingages in the kiss even more till she finds herself in his lap Marshall holding on tight to her pulling her blouse out of the skirt and trailing his hands up her spine to where her silk turquoise bra was fasen taking a moment from the kiss Marshall asks sam is this okay? She wisper yes its fine as they return to there kiss Marshall play with her breast for a moment before he takes his hands off to unbutton her peach blouse as he looks up at sam he see a blush upon her face and he tells her there is no need to be shy now sam placing a gentle kiss on her lips once more he start a trail of kisses down her neck to her Colorbone where he sinks his teeth just a moment and she arches her back just a second crashing in the sensation that the bite made her feel she grabs a fist full of hair and pull his head back and bites him gently on his neck where he too lets out a moan of pleasure with great haste he removes her blouse and falls to the floor her full breast in the silk of her bra Marshall leans in and places a kiss before he bites ever so gently sam moves her hands down his side to the end of his t shirt and removes it Caressing his chest sliding her fingers to the waist band of his sweats and briefs Marshall looks up at sam with a shocking look but only for a second they kiss once more before he removes sams bra to get a much more free movement for him to place his mouth around her now more sensitive erected nipple and in his other hand is zipping down the skirt sam gently slides her hand in and feels he is fully erected and smiles at herself proud that she can make another man desire her in such ways as she grabs his shaft firmly she starts to move her hand up and down as Marshall lets out another soft moan he has had enough of her teasing he picks her up and takes her into the bed room where there he pulls of her skirt to his surprise its a silk thong that matched her bra sam tells him its my turn and she pulls off his sweatpants and his briefs he takes a step out of them sam still on her knees she plants a kiss on his V line that sends a shiver down his spine as she starts to move her hands up his legs to where they are finally at his hips still kissing around his waist line she finds the courage to finally place a hand on his shaft and places her mouth around the tip of his fully hard trobing erected penis moving back and forth for a few moments Marshall lets out a moan grabbing her head to move her hair out the way he says enough helps her up and places her on the bed and tells her its my turn to taste you he tells her to lay back she does what is asked as he trails kisses from her breast to her naval a gentle bite on her side he slips his fingers on her thong and slides if off he places his index and middle fingers inside of her she lets out an eager moan moving his mouth closer to her clit he bites her side once more moving his fingers in and out of her with a slow gently Rhythm his mouth now on her clit tongue making small circles that match his movements savering her taste he hear another moan Enticing him to go a little faster as sam feels Marshall go faster she grabs a fist full of his hair and the other hand on his shoulder as he is fully Enjoying the way he is making her feel with one of his hands holding down her thigh and the other on still inside of her sliding in and out his fingers to mach the rhythm of his tongue she places a leg on his other shoulder screaming out his name he grins at the sound of his name leaving her lips as she arches her back feeling the full extent of the over whelmings climatic sensation to where she can no longer hold back she tells Marshall. Marshall im about to cum!! A few more movements in and out his fingers she lets out a loud moan that excites Marshall more then he thought it would he thinks to himself i just made her cum but i can't help myself i want to make her feel that way again he pulls his fingers out sucking the taste of her and his fingers one last time before he leaves trails of kiss back up to her neck he wispers in her ear if she is okay? She replys catching her breath yes Marshall im fine with his reply being good because im not done with you yet her eyes flew open in shock knowing deep done she was excited knowing she was going to have another round Marshall still kissing her neck she felt a little tug and let out a moan Marshall said its my turn with a smile he opens the drawer of his nightstand pulls out a little square package with one hand another on her chest squeezing her nipple just enough to give her another shock extasy and anticipation she leans in to his neck and kisses him back and whispers in his ear im ready when you are with more excitement on his behalf he places the rapper in his mouth tares it open pulls out the condom and slides it on as fast as he could once sam saw it was on she pushes him on the mattress places one leg on either side of him with his hands sliding up her thighs grabbing her ass while she grabs his penis to slide it inside of her other hand on his chest sam is staring straight in his eyes he noticed she is starving to have him in he pulls her to the base of his shaft and she lets out a moan Marshall looks at her in all her sensation with now both of her hands on his chest she through her head back he wraps a hand around her waist the other up her spine to her shoulder his face in her breast kissing them her hands now on his neck and one in his hair she starts to move up and down Marshall lets out a moan thinking of how tight she is as sam too lets out a moan as he moves his tongue in circles around her nipple sam changes the up and down rhythm to a back and forth without thinking she says out loud to him Marshall this feels so good hearing that sentence leave her mouth sent a shiver down Marshall's spine in witch he replied no sam you feel so good he pulls her face to his to give her a deep passionate kiss on her lips and she responds the same picking up the pace making her tense under him ready to climax again same lets out a moan Marshall feeling how close she is. Is making him come close as well Marshall asks sam are you close to cuming again sam? She replys with a short raspy yes make me cum Marshall!! Knowing he is fully satisfying her he lets her know that he is about to cum as well sam says great lets cum together with a couple more strokes sam and Marshall let out a moan of satisfaction and both finish at the same time sam with a fist full of hair she lets her head fall on top of his his head on her chest arms around her both with raguet breath he manages the straight to pull out of sam place her gently next to him tells her let me get rid of this condom then we can cuddle with a sheepish look sam agrees he smiles back at her he gets up disposes of the used condom in the restroom cleans off and takes same a wet towel so she can do the same she cleans up and Marshall crawl back to bed places his hand under her head and she lays on his chest and lets him know that it was an amazing time she closed her eyes and before she know it had fallen asleep he just laid there stroking her hair and fell asleep as well.


End file.
